Awal dan Akhir
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Semua terjadi begitu saja, mengalir lepas, berliku-liku di tengah padatnya jalan kehidupan yang menunggu. Semua terjadi tanpa rencana, tanpa perkiraan, tanpa pengharapan.


**Awal dan Akhir © ArcSa Reiyu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

.

Di ujung bukit ada pelangi

Di bawah laut ada karang berbatu

Lama Rei tak berkunjung kesini

Sekarang aku kembali dengan fic baru

.

Masihkah anda mengingat keberadaan paring ini?

.

Kali ini, Rei mempersembahkan sebuah fiksi pendek, khusus untuk mereka. Neji dan Sakura.

.

=ENJOY=

Sakura tidak pernah ingat kapan pertama kali mereka bertemu, menjadi teman, teman dekat, kekasih, lalu berdiri bersisian di depan altar mengucap janji sehidup semati. Batas garis antara sebuah kontradiksi kehidupan yang terjadi, batas-batas awal dan akhir yang tak lebih dari kaca embun yang gampang retak karena sentuhan. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar ingat siapa yang memulai dan siapa yang memicu. Semua terjadi begitu saja, mengalir lepas, berliku-liku di tengah padatnya jalan kehidupan yang menunggu.

Semua terjadi tanpa rencana, tanpa perkiraan, tanpa pengharapan.

"Ne, Neji. Kau pikir, apa bedanya awal dan akhir?"

Malam itu, ketika bulan purnama terang dan awan mendung sedang pergi menjauh. Sakura duduk di atas kasur empuknya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan tempat tidur, dan menatap suaminya yang berdiri kaku di balkon kamar. Mata berisi permata hijau itu sendu, ragu akan suatu kenyataan yang terbalut bisu dalam kebohongan hatinya. Penuh bisa dan mematikan syaraf-syaraf rasanya perlahan namun pasti.

"Itu jelas berbeda, Sakura."

Seulas senyum muncul, rasio dan batasan yang membangun jiwa mereka memang berbeda.

"Bukankah sama?"

Di tengah temaram lampu yang cahanya hanya bias tipis dalam kegelapan kamar, Sakura berdiri. Melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah suaminya yang kini menyender pada kusen pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon dengan kamar pribadi mereka. Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya dengan ujung tangan Neji.

"Bukankah sama?" dan ia mengulang. Tubuhnya mendekat mencari sebuah kehangatan yang lama tak ia rasakan.

Namun Neji di sana, diam tak bergeming. Menatap hamparan rumah-rumah proyek dan gedung tinggi yang menguasai tanah-tanah kota.

"Neji," suara ragu itu terdengar begitu nyata di keheningan yang mengisi celah tipis di anatara mereka. Celah kasat mata yang nyata untuk mereka, "kau membenciku sekarang." Wanita itu kemudian bergumam. Tangannya masih tak lepas menggenggam telapak besar Neji yang kaku.

Neji masih bertahan dalam diam, hanya kilat matanya yang berubah sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali pada kestatisan yang sama. Dingin, beku, dan misterius.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia menunggu sampai bibir pucat itu membuka barang sedikit dan menjawab gumaman kecewanya.

Namun harapannya hanya sebuah ilusi. Lama… lama sekali…. Dan Neji masih diam, membeku di tempat dan tidak menjawab. Yang Sakura lihat dalam mata itu adalah kilatan beku dan raut kaku yang menghujam kalbunya.

"Ne, kau ingat, dulu kau pernah mengatakan itu." Sakura kembali menggumam, tangannya makin erat menggenggam telapak Neji yang terasa dingin di antara desiran angin malam. Mengabaikan satu lagi rasa yang hancur karena diam yang diberikan padanya. "_Awal dan akhir itu sama. Karena, awal dimulai sebab ada akhir dan akhir akan terjadi kalau ada awal._" Suaranya yang jernih mengalun di tengah kebisuan mereka. "Kau yang mengatakan itu." Wanita itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum.

Tapi Neji masih membisu.

Dan Sakura tak kuasa menahan paduan emosi yang kacau dalam hatinya.

Air mata perlahan mulai mengaliri pipinya….

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Neji?"

Satu tetes jatuh membasahi tangannya….

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu berbeda?"

Kini ia tak kuasa. Perasaannya membuncah, meloncat-loncat dalam dadanya dan membuat sesak paru-parunya. Ia memeluk suaminya, kekasih hatinya yang kini diam mematung. Menyender pada kusen jendela bagai patung di etalase.

"Kumohon… jawab aku Neji." Isakan sedih membayangi tiap kata dari mulutnya. Melodi murni penyayat hati untuk orang normal yang punya hati akan empati.

Sakura lagi-lagi menunggu. Menangis dan terisak di atas dada bidang suaminya yang terlapisi kemeja putih tanpa gradasi. Ia terus menunggu.

Dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti dan emosi yang makin menguasai.

Sampai akhirnya Neji beranjak dari kebisuannya. Sampai akhirnya, tangan besar itu memeluk tubuh kecilnya, memeluknya.

"Karena artian awal dan akhir untuk manusia berbeda, Sakura." Gumaman itu menggema dalam kepalanya.

"Karena akhir dalam sebuah kehidupan adalah akhir."

Dalam naungan cahaya rembulan, suara Neji terdengasr mendayu sendu di telinga. Seperti dawai shimasen yang dipetik kaku oleh geisha di rumah minun. Suara Neji menyamankan hatinya dan membuat ia makin terjerumus dalam jurang kegelapan.

"Akhir adalah awal," seruannya terdengar menyentak. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Akhir adalah awal." Ia mengulang, dengan air mata yang makin deras menusuri pipi porselennya. "Akhir adalah awal," dan sauranya yang makin lemah kemudian hilang semakin ia mengulang kalimat itu.

"Akhir adalah awal," air matanya tak kunjung berhenti, "karena itu, jangan membenciku."

Neji kembali bergeming, bibir pucat itu terkatup rapat. Tangannya menyusup di antara helaian merah muda yang memahkotai kepala istrinya. Tangan itu membelai penuh kasih sayang, lembut dan begitu hati-hati.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu." Pria itu menggumam dalam monotonnya yang biasa. Sepasang perak dalam irisnya mengarah langsung pada kolam air mata di wajah Sakura.

"Tapi kau pergi dariku!" wanita itu memekik keras dengan ketakutan luar biasa menyergapi tubuhnya. Jantungnya terpacu cepat memompa darah masuk dan keluar. Wajah manis itu memerah dengan aliran air mata yang tak kunjung surut.

Mata perak dalam bola mata itu lurus menatapnya. Kilatan kaku yang berubah sendu dan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dalam rautnya.

"Karena aku harus pergi." Ia menjawab tanpa ragu.

Namun Sakura tidak bisa menerima itu. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Neji.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Dengan air mata yang kembali deras. Dengan isakan yang makin keras, ia memeluk tubuh tegap itu sekuat tenaga.

Dan Neji hanya diam. Bergeming dan membisu. Tangannya kaku disela-sela rambut halus kekasih hatinya yang kalut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Neji…." Sakura terus memohon, dengan dengkul yang kini bersentuhan dengan lantai. Berlutut di depan Neji yang terus membisu dan tak acuh padanya.

Neji menatapnya sekali itu. "Kapan kau mau sadar Sakura?"

Dan untuk sekali itu, Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan menolak tatapan sepi dalam mata Neji.

"Sampai kapan kau mau sadar?" pertanyaan itu kembali terulang.

Bulan di atas kepala mereka terlihat makin terang. Sakura menutup telinganya erat, memejamkan mata dan menangis sepuas hati. Mulutnya terbuka, sesekali teriakan emosi dan gertakan amarah menyusup di sela isakan yang terus terdengar.

"Hentikan Neji, hentikan!"

Tatapan prihatin itu membayangi iris peraknya yang mengkilap terkena cahaya bulan.

"Aku bukan lagi eksistensi nyata di dunia ini, Sakura." Neji menangkup wajah Sakura dengan dua tangannya. Jari-jarinya menyeka air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Mata berisi permata zambrud itu membuka, merasakan sentuhan Neji yang selalu ia rindukan.

Namun di sana, ia tidak melihat Neji. Hanya udara kosong berseling angin malam yang menggelitik kulitnya. Neji menghilang, meninggalkan dia sendirian. Meninggalkan kekasih hatinya yang meringkuk kesepian dalam kesedihan.

Dan malam itu, tangisannya kembali pecah meratapi kematian belahan jiwa yang tidak akan pernah lagi berada di sisinya.

=THE END=


End file.
